The Kung Fu Brave Contest
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: My first KFP/Brave crossover fanfic after I saw the movie five days ago. Enjoy and review, please.


**Well, since I'm still busy with my other fanfics, I'm making this Brave/Kung Fu Panda crossover just for the fun of it. It'll be about the contest at the Valley of Peace with only three rounds which includes arrow shooting, singing, and sword fighting. Now, I know what all of you are thinking: Why are you making a crossover of Pixar's new movie and Dreamworks Animation's panda movie? Well, here's the reason: Po does what he can to find the truth about his origins while Princess Merida overcomes the mistake she had made when she was given the tart that she gave to her mother Queen Elinor and aside from the fact that they're just different films from the different animation companies that we've known and love, I thought that they would have a great battle against each other in the first round of the contest. So, here it is and I hope that all of you will like it.**

* * *

**The Kung Fu Brave Contest**

We cut to the Valley of Peace where we see a contest announcer, me, LandoftheFuture, announcing the Kung Fu Brave Contest.

"Hello, there, folks and welcome to the **Kung Fu Brave Contest**", said **LandoftheFuture**, "Where all of the characters from Pixar's Brave and Dreamworks Animation's Kung Fu Panda are competing against each other while all of their villagers are watching them in plain old sight. Here, we have Princess Merida along her parents Queen Elinor and King Fergus and with them are Po, the Dragon Warrior along with the two of the Furious Five, Tigress, Viper, Tai Lung, and Shen, the peacock ruler of Gongmen City. All of our favorite characters from our favorite films are finally meeting each other for the very first time and will have a great time to know them a lot longer than that. Also, Princess Merida will face the first four contestants including Po, Tigress, Viper, and Shen. Winner for the contestant will be to shake their hands in friendship and stay with them for one night. Now, before we could begin the contest, we would like to hear some words from two of the protagonists from both films. Merida and Po, we would like to hear some words from you two."

"I think it's great to be here", said Merida, "and I'm glad I'm meeting you for the very first time."

"So am I", said Po, "I'm speechless, but I think that this is gonna be so awesome! Oh, yeah!"

"Definitely", said Merida, "As long as we could use our focus and dignity against each other, don't you think?"

"You bet", said Po, "So, LET'S DO THIIIIIIS!"

"Alright", said LandoftheFuture, "Then, let's get this show on the road!"

We cut to the gateway to the Valley of Peace at a field where we see Merida and Po readying their arrows as they see three targets standing next to each other as LandoftheFuture explains.

"The first round is **Arrow Shooting**. As some of you already know about the one thing that the scotland people do", said **LandoftheFuture**, "They shoot their arrows at each target and you, Po, will try and shoot all three of them and after that will be Merida's turn. Show them what you've got Po in about ten seconds."

"Ok", said Po and prepares his arrow for the first target that he's about to shoot and thought to himself, "_Come on, Po_. _You can do this_."

Then, after ten seconds have passed, **LandoftheFuture** shouted, "GO!" and Po started to shoot the first two targets with the first already at the center and the second at the left position of the target. As he prepares to shoot his final arrow for the third target, he calmed himself down and opened his eyes again before he shot it. Then, his arrow had almost reached the center.

"Oh", said **LandoftheFuture**, "Po almost had it at the third target, but at least Po already got a bullseye at the first target. So, that leaves Merida and we will watch her do her own thing with her bow and arrow. Alright, your majesty, are you ready?"

"My mother's a queen", said Merida, "So, just address me as princess... or Merida if you like."

"I'm sorry, princess or Merida", said **LandoftheFuture**, "Show them what've you got in about ten seconds."

Merida breathes deeply and hardly before she takes out her first arrow before she kept her eyes on the first target. She closed his eyes and shoots her arrow at the target, thus hitting at the bullseye and everyone cheered at applause, especially Po. Then, she did the same thing at the next two targets and had succeeded at winning this round.

"And the winner of the first round goes to Merida due to her excellent arrow shooting skills", said **LandoftheFuture**.

"You did great, Merida", said Po, "I hope that you might do well at the next round."

"So will you", said Merida, "Panda. In fact, I've never heard of such creatures like yourselves wearing clothing like we do."

"The next round of the contest is **Singing**", said **LandoftheFuture**, "Merida, you, Tigress, and Viper will try to sing with the most beautiful voices so that all of the villagers of both of your countries will be amazed by it and this time, there won't be any winners. Do you three think you can handle it?"

"We will", said Merida, "A tiger and a snake singing will be even more interesting for such great masters like yourselves."

"Thanks, Merida", said Viper.

"Alright", said **LandoftheFuture**, "Now, Merida, you will go first and sing as loud as you can for everyone to hear."

"I'll do it", said Merida and closes her eyes to sing "**May It Be**".

"**_May it be a evening star, Shines down upon you_", **sanged Merida, "_**May it be when darkness falls, your heart will be true. You walk a lonely road, Oh, how far you are from home. Mornie Utulie, Believe and you will find your way. Mornie Alantie, A promise lives within you** **now**_."

Everyone applauses and Tigress came in next to sing "**Reflection**".

"_**Look at me**_", sanged Tigress, "_**I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect master. Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part**_? _**Now, I see, That if I were truly to be myself, I would break my master's heart. Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know. Somehow, I cannot hide who I am, though I've tried. When will my reflection show who I am inside? When will my reflection show, Who I am** **inside?**_"

Everyone cheers in applause the second time and we see Viper coming on stage before she sings "**Toki No Uta**".

"_**Sora no kodokuna taka yo**_", sanged Viper, "_**Kaze ni aragainagara, Soko ni aru no ha hikari to yami, Hitori dake no sora, Sora wo miagete naita, Hitori ikiteru kimi yo, Shinjitsu no na wo oshiete okure, Itsu no hi ka kiete shimau kimi yo, comHikari ga yami ni tokeru youni, Kokoro no naka wo toorisugiru kimi no uta wo, Utau yo, Sora wo miagete naita, Hitori ikiteru kimi yo, Shinjitsu no na wo oshiete okure, Itsu no hi ka shinde shimau kimi yo, Umare kieteiku hakanai, Inochi-tachi yo, Owari ga ari, Hajimari ga aru yo, Wasurenai de, Sora no kodokuna taka yo, Kaze ni aragainagara, Sora wo miagete naita, Kimi** **yo**_."

Everyone cheers in applause for the third time and **LandoftheFuture** said, "Well done, girls. Well done. You three have done well singing."

"Tigress", said Tai Lung, "That was the most beautiful singing I've ever heard in my life I will love you even more."

"Come here, you", said Tigress and the two feline kung fu masters kissed each other, causing Merida to groan in disgust.

"Alright", said **LandoftheFuture**, "The third and final round of the contest is **Sword Fighting**. Only one person can go off against another person, so it will be Merida, the princess of Dunbrouch from Scotland as she will go off against the peacock overlord of Gongmen City, Lord Shen. My feathered lordship, will you like to face the princess in a sword-fight duel against each other?"

"With pleasure", said Shen, "for I am an excellent sword-fighter instead of a kung fu fighter since it's not way too hard, but it's just too complicated for me to do that. Don't you think so?"

"Well, you did learn some kung fu moves with Po, have you?", asked **LandoftheFuture**.

"Well, yes", said Shen, "But it won't be kung fu this time, right?"

"Of course", said **LandoftheFuture**, "So, I hope you do great out there and will have a great match against her."

"I will, my dear announcer and friend", said Shen and walks towards the princess, "Well, my dear, are you ready to feel what it's like when you will be outsmarted by the most powerful ruler in all of China?"

"Courage and dignity does not make me afraid of you, peacock or your bird-feathered lordship", said Merida, "I am ready for you in a moment."

"So be it, then", said Shen and chuckles evily to himself.

As the two opponents took three steps back, the third and final round of the contest has begun with Princess Merida gaining the advantage, but when she is about to strike her final blow on the peacock overlord, Shen takes out his dagger to reflect the sun on her, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground.

"Nice try, princess", said Shen, "But I am afraid that you will have to do better than that, especially your arrow shooting skills."

"I'll prove you I'm always better", said Princess Merida sternly and sharpens her sword with a rock.

"Is that all you came up with?", asked Shen, "Sharpening a sword with a rock? How pathetically foolish of you, silly girl."

"You asked for it, peacock!", shouted Merida and after she closed her eyes, Shen charged at her, but the princess quickly dodged his final attack and knocks him out before pointing her sword to his throat.

"And looks like Princess Merida has taken the winning point in the final round", said **LandoftheFuture**, "Congratulations, Merida. Now you get to shake some hands with the kung fu masters and apologize to Shen."

"What for?", said Merida, "He insulted me."

"Then he should apologize too after you, Merida", said **LandoftheFuture**.

"Alright, then", said Merida and walks towards the peacock, "I'm sorry, Shen for shouting at you. I guess I should've been nice to you."

"No", said Shen, "It is I who should be sorry. I guess I should've known better for insulting you like that. Will you forgive me?"

"Apology accepted, friend", said Merida and kisses the peacock overlord in the beak, causing him to blush, "You're such a cute little birdie, are you? Yes, you are! Yes, you are!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!", laughed Shen heartily as did Po and Tai Lung.

"Alright, then", said **LandoftheFuture**, "You two settled your differences and now we shall have a feast at the Jade Palace!"

Everyone cheers and we cut to the Jade Palace where Merida sees Po eating too much mashed potatoes with gravy and the Dragon Warrior seems to be enjoying it.

"This stuff is so good!", exclaimed Po and Merida and the others laugh their heads off.

"Eating is what he's best at", said Tigress, "Trust me."

"I'll say", said Merida, "This is the most beautiful place on earth. I've never been to this China my whole life."

"Consider yourself lucky", said Tai Lung, "You could visit anytime you like."

Merida gasped and said to her mother Elinor, "Can we, mom? Can we?"

"Yes, my daughter", said Elinor, "Are you ok with that as well, Fergus?"

"Yes, my dear", said Fergus, "We'll come back here for a few days or so... if we could expect that flabby friend of yours to entertain us."

"I heard that", said Po sternly.

"Sorry about that, Po", said Merida.

Then, we see **LandoftheFuture** calling the contest to a close.

"The contest is now finally over, folks", said **LandoftheFuture**, "So, have a good night and I hope all of you have enjoyed it as well as I did. So, you get my drift. Anyway, bye-bye for now."

* * *

***Whew!* Thank god I must've done my best to make this fanfic pretty longer than I expected it to be. So, to those who read this can make their own Brave/Kung Fu Panda fanfics. If not and if all of you do not want to review this, then by all means, read other fanfics that are quite interesting. Oh, I've gotta go now. Kudos to all and to me as well!**


End file.
